Fünf Minuten
by Coeur-du-jour
Summary: Fünf Dinge, die Sherlock in weniger als fünf Minuten tut, und eine Sache für die er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit braucht.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, noch irgendwelche deutschsprachigen Sherlock-Fans da draußen? Kommt raus zum spielen :-)

**Disclaimer: Nix mir!**

Die Handlung spielt zwischen der zweiten und dritten Episode.

**Fünf Dinge, die Sherlock in weniger als Fünf Minuten tut und eine Sache, für die er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit braucht**

_1. Schlüsse ziehen_

John streckte sich und versuchte beim Gähnen nicht zu tief einzuatmen. Konnten die Londoner Verbrecher ihre Morde nicht wenigstens nach Sonnenaufgang begehen? Konnten sie die Leichen nicht an sauberen, freundlichen Orten liegen lassen, in der Nähe der Innenstadt, nicht in einem halb verfallenen Industriegebiet irgendwo im Nirgendwo um London. An dem serienmordenen Taxifahrer sollten sie sich ein Beispiel nehmen...

John schüttelte sich.

„Was?", fragte Sherlock und sah ihn scharf an.

„Ich hatte gerade einen idiotischen Gedanken", antwortete John, Sherlock öffnete den Mund. „Sag' nichts! Das war blöd ausgedrückt." Sherlock holte Luft. „Sag' einfach nichts!" John presste die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Zieh einfach deine Schlüsse und dann lass uns frühstücken. Ich brauche so viel Kaffee, du hast keine Ahnung."

„Du trinkst nie mehr als anderthalb Tassen", sagte Sherlock und bäugte sich wieder über die Frauenleiche. „Was sagst du hierzu?"

„Heute trinke ich mindestens drei", sagte John und grinste, als Sherlock die Augen verdrehte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder und arrangierte sein schmerzendes Bein, bevor er den Körper vor sich genauer betrachtete. ,,Frau, tot", sagte er, um Sherlock zu nerven und weil es immernoch 5 Uhr 15 in der Frühe war. ,,Genickbruch, Dreck oder Haut unter den Fingernägeln, keine sonstigen Hämatome. Ich würde sagen, kein Kampf, kurz und schermzlos, der Täter war bekannt oder hat sich rangeschlichen. Muss groß gewesen sein, männlich, es ist nicht so einfach jemandem das Genick zu brechen ohne sich selbst eine kräftige Zerrung zu holen."

Sherlock warf ihm einen interessierten Blick zu, sagte aber nur: „Geh da weg, du sitzt im Weg!"

Kaum stand John wieder auf seinen Beinen kam Lestrade herein.

„Also, fünf Minuten sind um, was sagen Sie?", fragte er und sah dabei wie ein Schuljunge aus, der, obwohl er sich diesmal wirklich, wirklich angstrengt hatte, schon wieder zum Direktor musste.

„Sie wollte mit ihrem Freund Schluss machen und er hat sie umgebracht", antwortete Sherlock. John und Lestrade blinzelten. Sherlock grinste, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und war durch die Tür bevor einer von beiden überhaupt den Mund auf machen konnte.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", rief Lestrade und John machte, dass er hinter seinem Kollgen herkam.

„Ah", sagte Sherlock und machte im Gehen eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die lakierten Zehnägel, der Ehering, das Taschentuch, Watson, was da eben so rumstand. Es ist eindeutig, wirklich endeutig. Verhaften Sie den Freund, groß, Militärvergangenheit, lebt in der selben Gegend wie die Frau, vermutlich ein Freund des Ehemannes, hat gestern gegrillt." Er blieb vor der Tür des Gebäudes stehen und zeigte in die Dunkelheit. „Dort in den Mülleimern liegt die Handtasche."

Lestrade winkte einigen Leuten von der Spurensicherung. Doch Sherlock war schon auf dem Weg zu dem wartenden Taxi.

„Komm schon John, Frühstück!", rief er und John konnte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zucken, bevor er hinter ihm her hetzte.

Er trank nur anderthalb Tassen Kaffee und Sherlock sah den ganzen Tag unverschämt zufrieden aus.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Johns Passwort knacken_

Er musste ins Internet.

Sein Computer stand auf dem Wörterbuch, damit John es nicht hochhob und den getrockneten Salamander darunter fand. Der Salamander war im Bad, also waren auch Wöterbuch und Computer im Bad.

Er aber nicht. Er war im Wohnzimmer und er musste ins Internet und Johns Computer stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, also sollte er mit Johns Computer ins Internet. Die Argumentationskette war eindeutig, logisch und zusammenhängend. John würde ihr nicht zustimmen.

Er würde sagen: „Du kannst nicht einfach an meinen Computer gehen. Du kannst nicht einfach mein Passwort knacken!" Dann würde John sein enttäuschtes Gesicht machen.

Sherlock konnte. Was John meinte war, dass er es nicht durfte. Weil John da private Sachen drauf hatte, die Sherlock schon gesehen hatte und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht interessierten, was er John aber auch nicht sagen durfte. John würde sein enttäuschtes Gesicht machen.

Sherlock warf einen Blick in die Küche. John stand vor dem K¨uhlschrank und hatte eine Packung Frischkäse in der Hand.

_...30%, 500g, wahrscheinlich nur 498g, Deckel leicht gebläht, würde inden nächsten drei Tagen schlecht werden..._

„Ruhe!", sagte Sherlock. John drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um. „Verstell da nichts!" John legte den Frischkäse ins Salatfach.

Er könnte ihn natürlich fragen. Er könnte fragen: „John, darf ich bitte kurz deinen Computer benutzen?" John würde wahrscheinlich sagen: „Klar!" Vielleicht würde er sogar sagen: „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das Passwort nicht." Und lachen. Vielleicht würde er aber auch „nein" sagen.

Seit Sherlock mit Johns Computer in den Telefonaccount von Mycroft eingebrochen war und daraufhin Johns Handyrennung 500 Euro betragen hatte, wollte John immer genau wissen, was Sherlock im Internet tat. Er könnte es John erklären, aber das würde lange dauern und er würde die Gedult verlieren und John ,,dumm" nennen und nach dem Einkaufen vertrug John sowas nicht, er würde sein enttäuschtes Gesicht machen.

Es wäre also möglich, dass er „nein" sagte und wenn er „nein" sagte und Sherlock trotzdem mit seinem Computer ins Internet ginge und er es bemerken würde, würde er sagen: „DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH AN MEINEN COMPUTER GEHEN! DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH MEIN PASSWORT KNACKEN!" Und dann würde er sein enttäuschtes Gesicht machen und es würde viel länger bleiben, als wenn Sherlock ihn gar nicht erst gefragt hätte.

Er konnte ihn nicht fragen.

John seufzte und Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu.

_...leichte Tendenz nach links. Lippen zusammengepresst, abstützen auf der Anrichte, langsames Blinzeln: müde, Schmerzen im Bein, 13:08, wahrscheinlich hungrig..._

,,Du störst mich", sagte Sherlock. John verdrehte die Augen.

,,Und du hast denn Müll nicht rausgebracht", antwortete er.

_...Heute morgen: 7:23 ,,Bringst Du denn Müll raus?", das Wörterbuch auf den Salamander gestellt, über die Violine nachgedacht, Licht: diesig, Tempratur: 12 Grad, John müde, Violine gespielt bis John von der Arbeit kam: Müll nicht rausgebracht..._

,,Ja", sagte Sherlock und sah ihn an. John starrte zurück. Dann seuftzte er, stieß sich von der Anrichte ab und nahm den Müllsack. Fünf Schritte bis zur Tür, die Tür viel ins Schloss.

_...langsames Humpeln, das bedeutete: 25 Stufen nach unten: 1 Minute 11 Sekunden. Zur Mülltonne: 1 Minuten 17 Sekunten. Zurück zur Tür: 1 Minute 15 Sekunden. Tür aufschließen: 5 Sekunden. 25 Stufen nach oben 1 Minute 11 Sekunden. Gesamte Zeit: 4 Minuten 56 Sekunden..._

Sherlock griff nach dem Computer.

…_...noch 4 Minuten 54 Sekunden: hochfahren: 5 Sekunden. Passwort erraten: 45 Sekundn, Eintippen und Enter: 1 Sekunde, komplettes Hochfahren: 25 Sekunden. Aufrufen des Explorers 5 Sekunden - John musste seinen Computer defragmentieren - Suchwort? Marry Taiyler Schauspielerin - nein, Marry Taiyler vermisst - nein, Marry Taiyler verschwunden - nein, Marry Taiyler verpasster Auftritt – ja...noch 4 Minuten 2 Sekunden..._

_eintippen und Enter: 2 Sekunden. Oh, warum brauchen diese Suchmaschienen so LANGE! Die ersten fünf Treffer öffnen, runterscrollen, lesen, merken: 1 Minute. Computer runterfahren: 25 Sekunden..._

Sherlock klappte des Computer zu und stellte ihn zurück.

…_...etwas mehr nach links. Zwischen dem Schatten des Computers und dem des Kerzenständers war ein Winkel von 38 Grad. Restzeit um die Internetseiten im Kopf zu lesen und den Fall zu lösen: 2 Minuten 32 Sekunden. Enttäuschte Gesichter von John: 0..._

„Ach, sei still", brummte Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Sally Donavan in den Wahnsinn treiben_

John hatte kein Mitleid mit Sally Donavan.

Er hatte sie von Anfang an nicht gemocht, instinktiv. Ihre Art Sherlock von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern und dann zu rufen: „Der Freak ist hier." Aber das war der erste Tag gewesen und er hatte eigentlich abwechselnd gedacht: Was tue ich hier? Und: Oh, mein Gott, was tue ich hier! Er hatte keinen Platz in seinem Kopf übrig gehabt, um Donavan zu bemitleiden, weil Sherlock auf ihrer Affäre und auf ihren sekuellen Gewohnheiten herumtrampelte.

Dann hatte sie ihn zur Hauptstraße humpeln lassen. Hatte Sherlock in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer beschimpft und hatte ihn wieder von oben bis unten gemustert, als Sherlock gerade einem Serienkiller entkommen war und er, John, eben diesen Serienkiller erschossen hatte. Natürlich wusste Sally Donavan nur die Hälfte davon und natürlich standen sie am Schauplatz eines Mordes und kicherten wie Schulmädchen, trotzdem fand John, dass es unhöflich war etwas so angeeckelt zu betrachten, was nicht mindestens acht Beine hatte.

John hatte kein Mitleid mit Sally Donavan, weil Sally Donavan immer anfing.

Das war kindisch und idiotisch und als erwachsene Leute sollten sie sich gegenseitig ignorieren, aber wenn John an Sherlocks Stelle wäre, er wäre schon längst ausgerastet. Er war Ex-Soldat, er hatte PTSD, er hatte eine Entschuldigung. Er würde sie anschreien, bis ihr das herablassende Lächeln aus dem Gesicht fiel, er könnte ihr ein Bein stellen, wenn sie wiedermal so nah an Sherlock verbeiging, als stände dort überhaupt niemand, er könnte sie auf die Leiche schubbsen, wenn sie Sherlock wiedermal unterbrach, als würde garniemand sprechen.

Aber Sherlock tat gar nichts. Er sah sie nicht an, er ging ihr nicht aus dem Weg, er hörte nicht auf zu reden. Er beleidigte Anderson, bis Sally rote Wangen hatte und ihre Fäuste ballte.

Und als sie aus dem Hotel mit den drei verbrannte Leichen traten und Sally Donavan gegen Sherlock stieß und sehr laut und sehr deutlich sagte: ,,Verschwinde Freak, du bist gerade so nützlich wie ein Blinddarm." Warf Sherlock einen Blick auf Sergant Vertengo und grinste sie an. Sally schnaufte und stapfte davon.

„Wieso beleidigst du sie nie?", fragte John. „Du beleidigst jeden, bloß sie nicht."

„Sie wirkt beleidigt", sagte Sherlock. „Oh, Anderson, schöne Socken."

Anderson lies fast den Leichensack fallen und von der Häuserecke hörte man einen wütenden Schrei und einen Tritt gegen die Mülltonne.

John hatte kein Mitleid mit Sally Donavan, nicht mal ein klizekleines Bisschen.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Lestrande Angst machen_

Es war kein Mord, es ging um Drogen, aber was soll's. Es konnte nicht jeden Tag Weihnachten sein und Sherlock musste dem Syndikat zugestehen, dass es hier ein paar interessante Leute auf den Spielplatz gelassen hatte. Er sagte das zu John.

„Nicht gut, Sherlock", sagte John.

_ ...Verdammt. Warum?..._

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. Sie standen vor der alten Werft. Ein Duzend Polizeiwagen um sie herum. Junge Männer wurden abgeführt, und schwere Waffen verladen. Es war super gelaufen. Der kleine Gauner, der das Pech hatte genau den Laden ausrauben zu wollen, in dem Detectiv Lestrade gerade seine Milch kaufte, hatte zur Armbanduhr geführt, die zum Handy, die zu der alten Dame mit dem blau gepunkteten Kleid und den Haschichkeksen - die aber für den Fall nicht weiter wichtig waren und von denen deshalb nur Sherlock und John wussten - ihre Katze zum Nachbarn, der zu den alten Werften und hier durften die Spürhunde ran.

Einer von ihnen folgte Sherlock, die breite Nase quasi auf seinen Schuhe gedrückt, und war daher auch promt derjenige der die richtige Werft fand. Und dort die wackligen Bretter, die Plastiktüten und die 110 Kilogramm Kokain.

Sherlock war zufrieden. Der Hund fiebste und krazte an seinen Schuhen. John sah ihm sehr skeptisch dabei zu. Sherlock lächelte ihn an und Johns Blick wurde noch misstrauischer.

Lestrande kam auf sie zu und lächelte wie immer müde.

_ …Grauer Anzug, Kaffeefleck auf linkem Ärmel, die neue Uhr wieder um, wollte sie nicht beim Zugreifen gefährden, vermutlich Geschenk, Frau? Geschwister? Eltern? Freundin? Hatte vor kurzem Geburtstag, vermutlich Familie, vermutlich Frau, Folgergung: Probleme mit Frau gelöst oder aufgeschoben..._

„Mir ist langweilig", sagte Sherlock. Lestrandes Lächeln schwand und er seufzte.

„Sie können gehen", sagte er. „Das war ziemlich gut. Die Drogenfandung ist beleidigt, aber was soll's?"

„Vielleicht werden sie ja abgeworben", sagte John lächelnd.

_ …Lestrande zur Drogenfandung, höheres Gehalt, aber gefährlicher, womöglich mit Beförderung, dann von Familienverhältnissen unterstützt. Wahrscheinlichkeit das Lestrande in diesem Fall den Bereich wechselt: Hoch. Nächster in der Beförderungskette Sergant Donavan, Wahrscheinlichkeit dass sie Lestranges Job bekommt: Hoch. Wahrscheinlichkeit das Sherlock über Mordfälle nachdenken kann: 0..._

Mit einem Schritt stand Sherlock vor Lestrande.

„Sie werden nicht zur Drogenfandung gehen", sagte er.

„Äh", sagte Lestrande.

„Sherlock!", sagte John.

„Die Drogenfandung ist langweilig," erklärte Sherlock. „Sie haben es immer mit den selben Leuten zu tun, Sie suchen immer das selbe und Schluss endlich ist es ein Hund der die ganze Arbeit macht." Er zeigte auf den Hund, der mit voller Konzentration an seinem Schuh leckte. Lestrande warf einen besorgten Blick hinter sich.

„Wieso kaut der Dorgenhund an Ihrem Schuh?", flüsterte er.

„Er leckt", verbesserte Sherlock. Lestrande starrte ihn an. John stand sehr fest auf Beiden Beinen, so als wollte er jeden Moment wegrennen.

„Ich denke, weil", begann Sherlock, doch Lestrande drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Mein Gott, sagen Sie es mir nicht!" Sherlock wer verwirrt. „Hauen Sie ab. Jetzt!" Lestrade griff nach dem Halsband des Hundes und zog ihn weg.

„Sie gehen nicht zur Drogenfandung", stellte Sherlock klar.

„Ich gehe nicht zur Drogenfandung!", zischte Lestrande. „Und jetzt weg mit Ihnen. Weg, weg!" Sherlock drehte sich um die eigene Achse und ging in Richtung Hauptstraße. John ging direkt neben ihm und starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

_ …Zusammengezogene Augenbrauen, zusammengepresste Lippen. Sorge. Oder Ärger. Aber Warum? Vielleicht wegen der Schuhe, sicher hatte John das bemerkt, er hatte die Schuhe sauber gemacht, erst heute morgen, wegen des Bluts..._

„Ich werde meine Schuhe saubermachen", bot Sherlock an. Johns Blick wurde noch härter.

..._Verdammt..._

„Warum?", fragte John.

„Ich bin bei der alten Frau in Leberwurst getreten", sagte Sherlock. John lachte. Laut und lange.

_ ...Warum? Heute sind alle so schwierig. Oh, ich vermisse das Kokain, ich vermisse das Kokain, ich vermisse, vermisse, vermisse..._

„Mir ist langweilig", sagte Sherlock und beschleunigte seine Schritte, so dass John fast in einen leichten Trab verfiel. „Lass uns neue Kugeln für deine Waffe kaufen."


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Johns schlimmste besten Seiten hervorkitzeln_

John hatte den Taxifahrer erschossen.

John hatte des Auftragsmörder mit einem Pfeil durchschossen. Nicht ganz absichlicht, aber dennoch.

John hatte Sebastian dreitausend Euro berechnet, und ihm dann gesagt, dass der Einbrecher durch das Fenster gekommen war und ja, das würde wahrscheinlich kein zweiter schaffen.

Er stand morgens um 5 Uhr auf. Er ging arbeiten und einkaufen und putzte die Schuhe. Er passte auf, dass kein Wasser auf Sherlocks Computer im Bad tropfte und den getrockneten Salamander zerstörte. Er sortierte seine Einkäufe im Kühlschrank so, dass nichts Ekliges auf sie fallen konnte und das ohne den gefrorenen Kopf zu bewegen. Er riss sich bei Sergent Donavan zusammen. Er riss ich bei Anderson zusammen. Er bekam keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn ein Drogenhund Sherlocks Schuh ableckte. Er blieb ruhig. Er blieb immer ruhig.

Aber jetzt war es spät. Jetzt wollte er nur noch die neuen Kugeln für seine Waffe verstecken und das indische Essen im Kochtopf, aufwärmen, weil Donavan das Augenexperiment in der Mikrowelle verfälscht hatte und es wiederholt werden musste.

John hatte den Taxifahrer erschossen.

Er hatten den Auftragsmörder umgebracht.

Er hatte Sebastian dreitausend Euro berechnet.

„Du wirst ihn jetzt loslassen", sagte er und drückte dem Räuber die Pistole an den Hinterkopf. Der Besitzer des indischen Imbiss ging hinter der Theke in Deckung, unter einem Tisch kauerte eine Frau. Sherlock hatte eine Waffe an der Schläfe und sah unbekümmert aus.

Der Räuber hob langsam die Hände und John nahm ihm die Waffe ab.

„Rufen Sie die Polizei", sagte er.

„Ja", sagte Sherlock, „inzwischen gehen wir." Und war aus der Tür raus. John warf dem verwirrten Besitzer 10 Euro und die Waffe des Räubers zu, schnappte sich das Essen und rannte hinter ihm her.

Er hatte den Taxifahrer erschossen.

Den Auftragsmörder umgebracht.

Und Sebastian dreitausend Euro berechnet.

Und er würde Sherlock Holmes dazu bringen mindestens einmal am Tag etwas zu Essen. Komme was da wolle!

* * *

(ACHTUNG: Spoiler für TGG)

_5+1. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit_

John blickte Sherlock in die Augen. Sherlock war verwirrt.

Er denkt, du seist es wirklich, dachte John. Er fragte sich, ob Sherlock ihn erschießen würde und damit sie alle in die Luft sprengen.

Denk nach, dachte John, bitte denk nach. Es roch nach Chlor und Schimmel. Der Pool war alt. John fühlte den Druck der Bomben auf seiner Brust. Er konnte den Scharfschützen im Nacken spüren.

Sherlock starrte ihn an und dachte immernoch er sei Moriaty.

Denk nach, verdammt, dachte John, denk schneller.

Sherlock starrte ihn an. Er schien nicht enttäuscht zu sein, nur verwirrt und verblüfft. So verblüfft wie bei ihrer ersten Taxifahrt, als John sagte: „Das war unglaublich!"

Denk nach, dachte John. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn interessanter machen, wenn er tatsächlich Moriaty wäre. Naja, nicht interessanter, aber weniger John und mehr unglaublich und unvorhersehbar.

Denk nach, dachte John, denn er mochte vielleicht langweilig und gewöhnlich sein, aber er wollte nicht von Sherlock erschossen werden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, nein, er glaubte, er hoffte, dass Sherlock ihn auch nicht erschießen wollte, selbst wenn er dachte, er könne Moriaty sein.

Denk nach, bat John, doch Sherlock kam nicht drauf. Sherlock war verwirrt.

„Was soll ich ihn als nächstes sagen lassen?", flüsterte Moriatys Stimme in Johns Ohr. Er nahm die Hände aus den Manteltaschen und der Mantel ging vorne auf.

„Was soll ich ihn ... als nächstes … sagen lassen?", wiederholte er. Sherlock starrte ihn an. Sein Blick huschte auf die Bomben und dann zurück zu seinen Augen. Er war nicht mehr verwirrt. Er dachte nach. Vielleicht würden sie ja doch nicht in die Luft gesprengt werden.

* * *

(Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen :-)

Weiterhin schönes Schreiben euch allen,

Coeur-du-jour)


End file.
